Unexpected
by magGE
Summary: Has Sasuke after his return to konoha, finally snapped? Why is Naruto the only one not suprised and what secrets lies behind it? Sasunaru


Summary: **A drunk, slight mad and overpossessiveSasuke in leather pants is going berserk in a bar. Why is Naruto the only one not suprised?**

Disclaimer:** No one owns the Naruto characters; they are all free-eeee! Running to that sunrise the wind flowing through there hair, and Sasuke and Naruto are snogging, and snogging, and snogging...ehm...**

Pairings:** SasuNaru**

Warnings:** Shonen ai---my wonderful humour...is there humour in this story?**

**Okay I had this idea...That wouldn't get out from my head so I decided to write it down...So here it is...my second fan fic ever...**

**_And Super thanks too may, my beta! I mean read my text…it seems so, professional!__You who have read the story before, can see the big and improving difference!_**

**

* * *

**

**UNEXPECTED**

BANG! Everyone jumped at the unexpected sound and looked up at the cause. It was none other than Ino and Sakura, the blonde's hand flat against the table with a serious expression on her face.

Before the two were ninjas of the "rookie nine"; a name dubbed by the people of Konoha from the first chuunin exam they took together. Even though there were now older, some chuuins while others were soon to be jounin level the label still stuck. They became the group of ninjas to watch out for, their talents surpassing everyone's expectations. They were none other than Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Shikamaru.

On this particular night they had decided to go out for a few drinks and do the stereotypical men behaviour by getting-drunk-till-your-wasted. Of course, the fact that they were usually thrown out could be due to the fact that they were still underage. But minor things like that have never stopped them before.

Besides they always went to the same bar-to the point where the people there always recognized them.

Now they where sitting in the corner, of the small café they always ended up in after been thrown out from the bar, with a table all to themselves, catching up with one and other and drinking cappuccino-that definitely had a half cup filled sugar and cream. Their loud chattering (about nothing in particular mostly) had scared all the other customers away and night had fallen by now.

But none of them cared about that, sides it was just giving Naruto and Kiba caffeine in the night. Which really wasn't the best choice they did…..quite frankly the two of them put together only spelt trouble.

And on nights like these people seem easier to anger….and more dangerous…for some bizarre reason.

"It's Sasuke!" The girls chorus in unison when they got their attention.

Both the girls looked horrible as if a tornado had run by them; their cloths were filthy with dirt and mud, hair disarrayed in all direction unlike their usual perfect hair, and etched on their face was panic. In all they appeared agitated.

The guys all went quiet at the revelation. There was an intense grim atmosphere in the air and everyone lost in their thoughts.

Ever since Sasuke had came back after betraying Konoha and going to Orochimaru, everybody became wary of him as if he was a ticking time bomb ready to blow up any moment.

Sasuke was too calm.

Bottling up his emotions as if nothing affected him, he was even more antisocial than before, always keeping to himself, never saying anything unless necessary.

The worse was his gaze, those onyx eyes were like hard arctic pools of ice.

They stared at you with burning hatred in despise.

When his eyes fall upon you the feelings he evoked in you was fear. Fear for your life. As though he could killed you anytime, anywhere and whenever he wanted.

But those unfortunate ones like his fan girls, Sakura and Ino could not stop their adoration-they were in too deep with their feelings. Even though their eyes would skittle away from his harsh glare they still watched him.

To them, stop loving Sasuke was impossible.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Lee immediately asked a worried look in his face.

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came forth.

Instead she sunk on a chair and slumped there with her hands covering her face, her shoulders began shaking as silent sobs shook her body. Everyone's eyes turned to Ino for answers.

"He's drunk at some bar. And he's smashing down the place! When we tried to calm him down, he almost killed _us_! Something is seriously wrong….its like he didn't _recognise_ us...it's like...he...doesn't...remember us..." Ino whispered out shakily.

And then...she began to cry. Her eyes welled up as droplets of tears streaked down her cheeks.

They were all left shocked.

This was Ino-their friend who was notoriously known as a loud, bitchy, selfish, mean person but to them she was a strong, confident, exultant girl.

She was crying tears in front of them for the first time.

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba and the usually quiet Shino began to talk at the same time.

"He's drunk?"

"Calm down, Sakura and Ino."

"Eh..."

"Are you hurt, Sakura-san?"

"Hell, he tried to kill you?"

"What should we do?"

All the voices mixed itself with each other and made it impossible to hear whatever the others said. It almost sounded like someone had pressed a power-button on a remote control, making the before quiet café filled with loud voices.

"Calm down everybody, you're giving me a headache!" Shikamaru said and everybody went silent again.

Then he turned around to Ino.

"Ah so now, where is he?"

"At some bar in the second district...but I can't remember the name." she said as if berating herself for not knowing.

The guys gulped and nervous looks showed on their faces.

The second district wasn't something to be messed with, it infamous for its dangerous reputation. They wondered why Sasuke there in the first place, even though they thought it was something Sasuke would do. Being the unpredictable stoic boy he was.

"What did you mean by when he didn't recognise you?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"JUST LIKE I SAID!" Ino screamed back, her whole body shaking as she started to get hysterical.

He just stared at Ino with raised eyebrows and didn't respond. It would be too much woman trouble for him if he did.

"...he just didn't recognise us, end of story!"

"...that's not true..." Sakura's voice suddenly piped up.

Ino whirled around to her and gave her a warning glance but she ignored it and carried on talking.

"It…..it wasn't that he didn't recognise us...he just didn't care...and his eyes they were so empty, like he couldn't see you even if you stood in front of him and he, he..." she murmured, her eyes going glassy as if reminiscing it.

Sakura couldn't finish the sentence and began to cry again, her body shook even more as though the pain was wrenched from her.

Lee immediately jumped to her side and tried to comfort her, he placed his hands on her trembling shoulders. Even though she may not return his feelings he will always love and protect her. Seeing her like this was the worst feeling he felt, it was as though his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Shikamaru turned around to the other guys who all had the same expression of worry in their faces, he could not think of a strategy plan for Sasuke. From what he knew, Sasuke had no weak points and his level was beyond their control, this coupled with his distant behaviour man him hard to read. But there was something nagging him that didn't seem right with this situation.

"Maybe he's just drunk? You know, people often turn on others when they drink." Kiba spoke with little hope in his voice.

"...or he has finally snapped..." Shino added.

"That's not important now……what we need to do is take him home before he hurts himself or anyone else." Shikamaru calmly said.

"...we will have to take him down by force then..." Said Neji.

"But he's waay much stronger than us! Or maybe Naruto can….." Chouji trailed off realizing something.

It then hit them that Naruto was quiet.

That was the 'wrongness' that Shikamaru missed-it was Naruto's behaviour. He would have thought that once Naruto heard it he would jump up and yell something like "stupid-teme". He was Sasuke's rival/teammate and the number one loudest ninja in Konoha.

But the way he reacted like this…..didn't seem normal. So when he started talking they all jumped in surprise.

Not by the fact that he spoke but how he said it.

His voice was hoarse and quiet as if he felt weary, so different from his usual hyperactive, merry tone.

"I'll go get him..." Naruto's head was bowed and obscured his expression.

"Nani! Are you nut's!" Kiba screamed and everyone looked at him incredibly with doubt.

The only thought that went through there mind was; bringing Naruto to a PISSED OFF Sasuke might worsen the situation……a hyperactive and loud Naruto definitely will have Sasuke even more uncontrollable. But Shikamaru had a feeling that _this _Naruto was definitely not the one he had known over the years and if Naruto was like this to Sasuke then……

"He's on Silver, right?" Naruto asked Ino, ignoring Kiba's words.

"...Yeah...When I think about it, I think it was...Wait a minute! How did _you_ know!" Ino questioned suspiciously.

Naruto didn't answer her, instead he stood up and looked down at the table while everybody was staring at him. Shikamaru was the first that snapped out of the apprehensive silence that followed. Naruto cleared his throat before he said, "best to go get him ne?...at least try."

With that remark he walked away from the table, the following scraping noise of the chairs meant that the others were coming too. They all went to get Sasuke back.

What none of them saw was Naruto's expression….resolution etched his face.

* * *

It was not particular hard too find _Silver_, especially since there was a mob of people standing at the entrance. And the big _Silver_ signboard in bright, blinking red letters hung overhead the crowd. 

And you could hear loud crashes from the bar.

The scantly tight-leathered covered young people outside _Silver_ were agitated; they complained in very loud voice about a 'violent psycho guy'. Naruto and the others heard phrases like 'he's gone berserk!' and '..impossible to stop..'

As they came towards the passage to the door, the clubbers noticed their arrival and Leaf foreheads that they wore.

"Kids! They are all kids! They gonna die or at least he's gonna break their legs, I know he will!" They said among themselves and scoffed at the 'kids' ignorance.

All of them, except Naruto, were surprised at the scene that met them.

Tables, chairs, bottles...EVERYTHING was laying broken and jarred on the floor in a big heap. The mess made looked like there had been a war inside there. Sakura yelped as she ducked instinctively at a bottle that came flying towards her, smashed against the wall behind her.

Then they saw Sasuke.

He was straddling a stool at the bar with his head cradled in his hands. His hands were griping his raven hair like he wanted to tear away the pain. Even though his eyes were shut, there was a haunted expression that flickered by before it was replaced with an emotionless mask.

It was no surprise that girls were still brooding over him. At age 17 he was taller, slimmer and more muscular than before he left Konoha. His blue-black tinted hair was still the same style with firm spikes at the back and long bangs falling over his face, instead of his own blue-white clothes he wore black outfits.

Tonight…..he looked hot….

He was even more beautiful now if possible. Dark leather hugging pants that showed off his well-toned muscles, and a sleeveless shirt with a couple buttons undone showing his creamy pale skin and those strong slender arms.

At first they just stood there without moving.

Then everyone except Sakura, Ino and Naruto began to gradually walk towards Sasuke.

"...Sasuke it's us...your friends..." Lee called out cautiously.

Shikamaru's mind made a face at that-it sounded false to him. He didn't know Sasuke that well but since he was one of his classmate……

They were about half a metre from Sasuke when he suddenly moved swiftly-without any forewarning and sent them flying across the room. It happened in only a few seconds before sounds of bodies hitting the wall, glass breaking and woods snapping echoed in the previous silent room.

Sasuke sat on the chair as if nothing happened.

"Damn it Sasuke, what's your problem!" Kiba roared at Sasuke. He then spat out his blood on the floor and tried to stand up, only to fall down on the floor again. It seemed that the hit twisted his ankle, Kiba knelt to tender his wound all the while cursing the said boy.

Sasuke remained stationary, ignoring the looks everyone gave him and closed his again, and the haunted look in his face reappeared again.

There was a sudden movement to the left and everyone watched wide eyed as Naruto moved towards Sasuke.

_What was Naruto doing? Sasuke would kill him! Is he really that stupid?_ These were all the thoughts that was flying through everyone's mind

A strained atmosphere gathered as everyone held their breath at what Naruto was about to do. Sasuke didn't react until Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

He immediately whirled around and his hands circled Naruto's throat before they could even blink.

"S-sasuke!" Naruto gasped out and his hand instinctively went to Sasuke's hand on his throat to pry them off.

Everybody jumped up onto their feet to run over and help Naruto, but they stopped halfway there when they saw Sasuke slowly take away his hands from Naruto's throat. His face was strangely a kin to surprise and Sasuke spoke for the first time that night.

"Na-aruto...Is it you?" He sounded unsure of himself and a frown appeared on his face as if he couldn't see Naruto.

"...Yeah..." Naruto whispered his replied and a second later he felt warm bare arms snake around his waist, followed by a hard lean body against his own. Sasuke's face nestled against Naruto's tan neck as if deeply inhaling his scent to familiarize himself with the blond boy's scent.

He pressed Naruto closer towards him and tightened his hold on the blonde haired waist as though he might disappear if he let go. All the while Naruto remained still and his arms hanging limply by his sides.

"...I have been waiting for you...why did it take you so long?" Sasuke asked in a childlike voice and buried his face even more in Naruto's smooth neck.

"Sasuke don't..." Naruto said a hint of reprimand warning in his voice. He seemed almost angry for some odd reason but before the others could ask why something happened that shocked them all. Sasuke lifted his head and eyes that looked intensely at Naruto (the others where all wondering if Naruto was going to be dead) and his warm lips swooped down and claimed Naruto's lips. Naruto immediately stiffened and refused to react to Sasuke's advantages even though Sasuke pressed insistently hard against them. He just stood there.

Everybody gasped and stared shell-shock at the two with widen eyes, and a few jaws dropped. Shikamaru was idly wondering in a detached way if pigs were going to fly next.

Suddenly there was a low growl emitted from Sasuke's throat, he was frustrated at Naruto's lack of response and bit down hard on his bottom lip drawing his blood. Dark crimson blood dripped down his chin as Naruto gasped in pain and surprise. Sasuke immediately thrust his tongue in Naruto's opened mouth and began mapping Naruto's warm cavern, wrenching a moan from Naruto.

If one was to look closely at Sasuke's expression you could have sworn that there was a flash of relief on his face.

Naruto's arm gradually wrapped themselves around Sasuke and he began responding back, equally kissing passionately as Sasuke with vigor.

Everybody where still paralyzed with shock. Sakura and Ino were as white as ghosts and the usually stoic Shino had his jaw hanging open.

And then they gasped in astonishment at something they would have never believed if they weren't there. When Sasuke drew his face back from Naruto, glistening clear liquid was pouring down his cheeks.

They were……….tears.

Uchiha Sasuke was crying.

"...you disappeared...it all went so dark and quiet...you know that I don't like the dark...why did you _leave_?" Sasuke cried out at Naruto, his fist clutching Naruto's black t-shirt desperately.

"Shh..." Naruto hushed Sasuke and gently stroked away his tears as a mother would do to her child.

Sasuke's death grip around Naruto loosened slightly and he curled himself to Naruto's chest like a fragile child.

"...don't leave me…you said you weren't going to leave me but you _disappeared_!"

Naruto lowered his chin against Sasuke's head and tightened his hold on Sasuke as if to protect him from the darkness and everything. He began stroking Sasuke's silky smooth hair, running his hand over and over again while murmuring soothing sounds to ease his pain.

"Don't worry, I'm here now...It's okay."

Like a switch being turned off Sasuke suddenly changed back to his normal self with a murderous glare at the others. His death grip around Naruto was the only indication that those moments of vulnerability actually happened. Everyone began to feel like an intruder, like they weren't supposed to see the intimate display.

His stance changed to an attack mode as if he was preparing to lash out at them, Sakura and Ino fearful a step back towards the wall.

But a split second before they thought that Sasuke would attack, Naruto laid a hand over Sasuke's tense arm.

"Sasuke, you promised!" Naruto's warning voice whipped out, and his cerulean-blue eyes turned icy cold and hard.

It seemed like an eternity before Sasuke responded to Naruto's words, he seemed to be hesitating but then he turned away from them and faced Naruto.

"You're not allowed to leave me without telling me, you know that, or else I will break my promise." Sasuke answered in an equally hard tone.

After a silence that everyone was afraid to speak or even ask what he meant Naruto replied.

"...don't worry, I will never leave you...ever..." He whispered wearily as though he was powerless. It was a dramatic change from hard to weary tone, neither of his tone was his normal voice and they sounded so different.

Naruto looked as if he was small when he leaned against Sasuke's chest who wrapped tight possessive arms around him.

Shikamaru blinked at the unlikeliest pair and swallowed hard, what else didn't they know...?

One thing for certain, was that everyone would be asking questions.

* * *

**Don't get your hopes up, this will forever stay as an oneshot with an open end. Someday I may get the motivation to continue this but right at the moment my original story is holding my focus... I will of course try to write on itfrom time to time.**

**Nehehehehe...Sasuke is mean...waaaaay...**

**This story...went out very different from the plan I had…**

**Soooo...eh...what more should I say?**

**RIGHT! Almost forgot. **

**Please Review, Im getting high on them**

_xxxphatxbaybeexx: First, you have a really fascinating name and Thanks nn_

_Rosemary faerie: well I got a beta-reader ohoho, so now…I hope it's better._

_Tara: Ehehehe…I'm so damn lazy._

_Dark Mimiru-Chan: Well if I keeping up with this story it will be about all that. The whole story will be like a long flashback until the present. _

_Ly Mizukage: Thank you, you're making me all fuzzy!_

_Einld: To stay with him. You know Sasuke, don't attack Konoha and becomes their ally if he is his…hmm…slave is a good word…yes…slave_

_Tzuzuka: Thank's! Now my beta-reader, ohh I really like saying that, have fixed those grammar faults and so…I hope…_

_Bo: Yes leather pants are good hehehe_

_Lady Samurai: I'm really trying…._

_Kurokioku: Thank's! _

_Forced: Hi Maria…MY SPELLING IS BETTER THAN YOURS!...Okay maybe not.. Well I'm trying to write on this…I really do…Wait havn't you read what I have written so far?_

_Amy: Well…I'm writing on the sequel, but it sucks…I will try to make it better._

_Pervy-Chan: Ahahaha…yeah…maybe, though I can't write goodlemons. _

_Jarimaru: Thanks Really should do that...goes of to write_

_paige: Glad you like it nn_

_Alana-StarSugarCat: Waay for overpossessive Sasuke!_

_Azamiko: Heh, a know :D thanks!_

_Stupidity Unleashed: I feel so bad, I should really try to write on it! Thank's_

_orosai: ...I'm feeling guilty. Shalllook through what Ihave written so farafter responding to allthe reviews._

_Cyndi1: Ah, I'm glad you liked it _

**/magGE**


End file.
